In Sickness And In Health
In Sickness And In Health 'is the seventeenth case of ''Criminal Case, being the seventeenth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the eighty-third case overall. It takes place in South Africa as the final case of the district. Plot Burkah's eyes slowly open, seeing the hooded figure and Aurora, standing above him. The Wraith unplugs his IV tube, blood from the needle starting to poor onto the white hospital floor. Burkah attempts to grab a nearby bedpan in an attempt to hit the Wraith, but due to the poisoning, he was unable to even move his purple arm. Burkah pleads for mercy, his pleas becoming slight echoes in the hospital room. He uses his other arm to attempt to page his doctor, when Aurora holds him down, laughing, saying that the Sphinx should never have messed with the Heavenly Guard. The Wraith surrounds his neck with an IV tube and pulls tightly, him taking smaller and smaller puffs for air before he can let out his last breath. Adrenaline coursing through the diamond smuggler's veins, she turns and faces the Wraith, opening a briefcase with greed and luxury, diamonds plenty. As Aurora reaches out for the item the Wraith offered in return, the Wraith lifts a surgical saw with their left hand and slices at Aurora's stomach. The diamond scatter across the already bloody floor. Aurora grips her stomach as the Wraith sends a clean cut through her wrist, her hand falling next to the diamonds. The Wraith proceeds to grip and pull out her intestines, their glove bloodier with every thrust inward her torso. As Aurora horrifyingly looked around at the grotesque decoration littered across her room, the Wraith forces the surgical saw into her blonde locks and kicks her onto the floor, a cynical laugh echoing the room. A grimaced smile on their face, the Wraith grips and slams the door shut, leaving the detective and Kassim to discover the scene an hour later. Kassim's jaw drops at the sight. The shaken team member looks at Burkah's body, heartbroken that the team couldn't arrive in time. Chief Alvarez shakily tells Kassim to carry on, before hanging up and bursting into tears. They push through the investigation, suspecting Burkah's doctor, Shawn Cheruiyot, who is more than saddened by the news, complaining that he can never catch a break. They also suspect resistance hacker Jolette Saffron as per request of the chief to monitor the hospital's cameras, as well as Kassim's sister Kayla Barzani after discovering her purse in the waiting room. As Kassim continues to grieve with the player, the saddened Chief calls them again, saying for them to go to the basement, where the organs are located. They arrive in the organ room as Kassim's face turns green, seeing Dr. Cheruiyot's body, organs scattered about the freezer. He looks around and sees the word ''SUCKER ''written in Shawn's blood. Saddened that there's a third body, they continue investigating, suspecting Queen Achelois the II after Shawn was going to give her a 'golden heart.' The team also collects enough evidence to suspect nun Ivana Ife, here to give sick patients her blessing. As Kassim sighed and held his head, the case at hand mentally draining, push comes to worse as Kayla approaches the duo, holding her bleeding arm. Kayla confesses that she attempted to go after the Wraith with a handgun from her purse in hand. She sneaked around and discovered the Wraith, attempting to steal the Queen's golden heart for some reason. As she raised her gun up, however, the Wraith turned around with a glass shard (presumably from their last confrontation with Shawn) and sliced at her hand, forcing her to drop the gun onto the floor. She quickly runs towards the door and escapes, not before the Wraith slashed at her arm one last time. Chief Alvarez intervenes, saying that Kassim's mental state deteriorated over this investigation, and has Abril jump in and cover for him from now on. Abril tells the player that she's been monitoring the Wraith and wants to be the one to do them in. They continue investigating until finally arresting the Wraith, their identity known as Kassim's sister, Kayla Barzani. Abril arrives in the hospital room, gun gripped in her right hand, saying that Kayla is under arrest under the alias as the Wraith. Kassim stands up and denies Abril's allegations, saying that Kayla was hurt by the Wraith, making it impossible for her to be the Wraith. However, when Abril displayed the evidence, Kayla claps, thanking them for playing her little game. She confesses that she is in fact the Wraith. When Kassim, shaking, asks why, one word escapes her lips: power. She laughed and showed that she had much power over Africa, from tricking rebels into committing acts of murder, to providing nomadic camps with advanced artillery. North Africa was already in ruins after an influential figure's demise, so she came down to South Africa to control power. During her stroll across South Africa, she was contacted by Aurora. Aurora offers a proposal. Knowing the Sphinx Agency was a constant thorn in Kayla's side, she said that she had an inside agent shoot down the plane in Zambia from Antarctica using their long-range homing turret system. Smiling at the clueless diamond smuggler, she says that she will meet the female voice on the other side. Aurora and Kayla were at the crash site while everyone was unconscious, Kayla especially impressive of Aurora's work. As they talk, Shawn woke up and overheard them. Kayla pulled out a handgun as Shawn begged for mercy, telling him to become their inside man or else he will suffer. Weak, Shawn nodded, agreeing to tell the player a false story about how the crash happened. She then informed the player of a possible sniper from Botswana in an attempt to distract them while she attempted to take over the Savannah, suddenly realizing that Aurora messed up her plans. Forcing to change the routine, she called Shawn to let Aurora to the rooftop. Kayla rushed over to Mozambique in an attempt to stop Aurora, when a gunshot echoed the area, noticing the dead prince on the ground. Angry that Aurora messed up her plan to ultimately take down the Sphinx Agency, she praised Aurora and told her to meet here in South Africa, advising her to collect diamonds for an upcoming project. While waiting in South Africa, she noticed Burkah, arriving via helicopter, and knew it was perfect for her to strike. She quickly contacts Aurora to meet her in the hospital, eventually providing Burkah's room. They looked over the sick tech expert's body and laughed and slowly strangled him in an attempt to weaken the Sphinx Agency. They laugh as Aurora looks over, asking for a thorough map layout of Antarctica's new research base, the old one out of commission after the incident. She held up the blueprints and Aurora held up her briefcase, but Kayla laughed, saying that Aurora must be punished for her disobedience. Kayla ended up in the organ room, mesmerized by all the organs that could be sabotaged at any minute, when Shawn intervenes. He says that he didn't want to do this in the first place, and now that there were two bodies in his hospital, he was going to inform the Sphinx of her identity of the Wraith. Realizing how both of her lackeys were detrimental to her cause of power, she grabbed Shawn by the stethoscope and started to slice at him, his organs scattered all over the organ room. After Kayla finished her story, she glanced at Kassim with puppy eyes, asking if Kassim would arrest his little sister. Tears flooded his eyes and stained his check as he shakily held up the gun, saying that she was under arrest, words intermittent. At the trial, Judge Moreau scolded and shamed the woman, saying that the Wraith's wrath was finally over. Henri sentences her to life in solitary confinement in a max-security prison, before Kayla shouts that Kassim was the worst brother ever. Xiang approaches the player, asking to help him discover something to remember Burkah by, the player agreeing. They search Burkah's room and discover his backpack. They rummage through it and discover a video Burkah shot in Madagascar: As the camera turns off, Xiang was brought in tears. He always cheered him up back in the lab whenever he felt down. He sighed and told the player to inform the Chief of the video. The player shows Aiko the video, also brought down to tears. She sighs and tells the player to get ready for the funeral. They all surrounded Burkah, every one of them saying their final goodbyes. Kassim, especially, breaks into tears, apologizing that he couldn't save him in time. As Camila walks over and comforts Kassim, Aiko pulls the player aside and tells them to investigate the organ freezer for any possible leads on a new tech expert. The player takes Abril and finds Jolette's cell phone jammer, saying that she's perfect for the job. They approach Jolette, and with some hesitation and seduction from a lustful Abril, she agrees to join the force. They also get a call from Henri Vagos, the expedition leader in Antarctica who called them during their time in Zambia. He says that he can't talk now, saying that there's something they need to see, and it will be sent to them shortly, before the phone hangs up. They head to the waiting room and discover a message, sent to them in Morse Code. They ask Jaxon to decode it since he has studied morse code before. After a quick read, Jaxon gasps, the Morse Code simply reading 'HELP'. They take a moment to remember Burkah one last time before their flight to Antarctica! Summary Victims * '''Burkah Wardhana (found strangled on his hospital bed) * Aurora Genovese '''(found disemboweled, her guts and organs scattered across the room) * '''Shawn Cheruiyot (found eviscerated in the organ room) Murder Weapons * IV Tube * Surgical Saw * Surgical Scalpel Killer * Kayla Barzani Suspects Appearance * This suspect wears blue Profile * This suspect dances ballet * This suspect knows first aid * This suspect eats ugali Profile * This suspect dances ballet * This suspect knows first aid * This suspect eats ugali Appearance * This suspect wears blue Profile * This suspect dances ballet * This suspect knows first aid * This suspect eats ugali Appearance * This suspect wears blue Profile * This suspect dances ballet * This suspect knows first aid * This suspect eats ugali Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer dances ballet. *The killer knows first aid. *The killer eats ugali. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Burkah's Hospital Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Body, Bloody Clipboard; Victims Identified: Burkah Wardhana and Aurora Genovese) * Examine Bloody Clipboard. (New Suspect: Shawn Cheruiyot) * Speak to Shawn about the victims. (New Crime Scene: Waiting Room) * Investigate Waiting Room. (Clues: Trash Can, Plant Camera, Purse) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Surgical Saw) * Examine Surgical Saw. (Result: Pink Fibers) * Examine Plant Camera. (New Suspect: Jolette Saffron) * Talk to Jolette about her hidden camera. * Examine Purse. (New Suspect: Kayla Barzani) * Speak to Kayla about her presence. * Analyze Pink Fibers. (3:00:00; Result: The killer dances ballet) * Analyze Victim's Bodies. (18:00:00; Result: The killer knows first aid) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Organ Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Cooler, Victim's Coat; Victim Identified: Shawn Cheruiyot) * Examine Faded Cooler. (New Suspect: Queen Achelois the II) * Speak to the Queen about her golden heart. (Result: Queen Achelois dances ballet and knows first aid) * Examine Victim's Coat. (Murder Weapon Identified: Surgical Scalpel) * Examine Surgical Scalpel. (Result: Brown Liquid) * Analyze Brown Liquid. (6:00:00; Result: The killer eats ugali; New Crime Scene: Blue Chairs) * Investigate Blue Chairs. (Clues: Jolette's Phone, Leather Jacket) * Examine Jolette's Phone. (Result: Conversations With Shawn) * Talk to Jolette about the victim. (Result: Jolette knows first aid and eats ugali) * Examine Leather Jacket. (Result: Hair Fibers) * Examine Hair Fibers. (Result: Kayla's DNA) * Speak to Kayla about her jacket. (Result: Kayla eats ugali) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See what happened with Kayla. (Result: Kayla dances ballet and knows first aid; New Crime Scene: Organ Freezers) * Investigate Organ Freezers. (Clues: Victim's Cellphone, Torn Note, Shattered Rosary) * Examine Victim's Cellphone. (Result: Jolette's Message) * Talk to Jolette about blocking the victim's call. (Result: Jolette dances ballet) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Queen's Denial) * Speak to the Queen about being denied a heart. (Result: Queen Achelois eats ugali) * Examine Shattered Rosary. (Result: Satanic Rosary) * Speak to Ivana about the rosary. (Result: Ivana dances ballet, knows first aid and eats ugali) * Investigate Burkah's Shelf. (Clues: Burkah's Goggles, Scalpel Sheath) * Examine Bukah's Goggles. (Result: Blue Fibers) * Examine Scalpel Sheath. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Blue Fibers (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears blue) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Crash Landing (5/5). Crash Landing (5/5) * Speak to Li about Burkah's funeral. * Investigate Burkah's Room. (Clues: Burkah's Backpack) * Examine Burkah's Backpack. (Result: Cracked Video Camera) * Analyze Cracked Video Camera. (6:00:00; Result: Sad Video) * See Chief Alvarez about the funeral. (Reward: Funeral Suit / Funeral Dress) * Investigate Organ Room. (Clues: Shattered Device) * Examine Shattered Device. (Result: Jolette's Device) * Talk to Jolette about joining the Sphinx Agency. (Reward: 20,000) * Answer Henri's call. * Investigate Waiting Room. (Clues: Faded Teleprompter) * Examine Faded Teleprompter. (Result: Morse Code) * Talk to Jaxon about deciphering the morse code. (Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new case now! =